A Soldier And A Woman
by MajinBroli
Summary: GCC: A soldier born from genetics is brought into the world to do his purpose. Kill... but when a freak accident occurs and he lands in the protective care of a woman. Could she tame the cold heart of this cold blooded killer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

A Soldier and A Woman

Chapter 1: Creation

A/N: Yes I know its been awhile for all of you but things can't be helped. And its sad to say but from now on no more of my stories will have Lemon in them for the saftety of my account. I was reported and there is no chance of getting back the work I did with the Mistress and I apologize for those who liked it. But hell if they don't want adult situations this story I will push the mature rating. But as it's G/CC that you should all enjoy. But if you do want my lemon scenes I will send them just ask and i'll remind you in the chapters where they are if you want to read them.

To start this off Goku looks as normal but has the type of personality close to that of Solid Snake from MGS. But that's just for some parts when he does his purpose.

Oh and this IS MATURE, R, NC-17: NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS AND IF YOU PARENTS DON'T WANT THEM TO READ IT THEN STOP THEM IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I PUT WARNINGS UP.

The ultimate genetic weapon. A weapon so powerful its creation is a secret save from those who know of the project and the top heads pulling the strings behind it. A driven maniac killing machine with one single goal. Complete his objectives and eliminate all resistance that stands in his way

G:enetically O:ptimized K:illing U:nit

A single unit hand created from a top female solider egg and top soldier male sperm created this child. Once born was enhanced with further gene therapy which was a way to isolate and place in known soldier genes to further enhance his potential on any battlefield, any condition, and by any means.

Yes... that's how he was born a man made freak of science, he had no true mother or father. They were both just randomly drawn samples and he? He can't help but laugh, his head shakes from side to side as the alarm rings in his ears. Yes they know... He make it no secret to hide himself from their eyes and security monitors that focus on him with constant glare. The red glowing on lights as he watched armed men run out thinking as if there is an all out invasion on their hands.

He pulled out from his back a TX-V3 Rail gun, He watch the tip extend flowing with electricity as the magnets begin charge. The particle ion transfer rate is so powerful that it can put a sheet of metal through several feet of solid concrete. He watched the fools charge him having no idea just kind of state of the art weapons he was wielding. He looked through the scope, the electricity sparking dangerously around him but he doesn't pay it any mind. He has used this weapon many times and it has yet to malfunction, the risk is always there but he cant stop himself from seeing the pain on his enemy's eyes.

Streaks of bullets glare off from him as he aims, they fire with pine point accuracy but they don't know that its all in vein to use bullets against him. He see the streaks as the metal tips wiz around him. The sulfur from their bullets a wisp of white as they bend and curve away. He lowers himself to a knee as He needed more balance to fire, he waits as the blood rushes to his head. his fingers tightening. his body cramping together as he feels his finger grasp the trigger, Adios! He think's as a bright flash explodes from the barrel of the rail gun. Like a bolt of blue lighting it screams outwards, lines of the metal as it separates are trailed by a flare of blue as his dark black eyes watch with excitement as he see's the ground explode from the force of his weapon. Bodies explode high into the air as screams and cries of those who weren't graced to die quickly by the blast last screaming. Blood pooling around their bodies but as Goku see's the barrel of his rail gun steaming he snorts. He unknowingly fired it six times before he even realized it, he had came back from his rush of death thinking he only fired it once. Then barrel overheated too quickly so its useless...

He lets it fall to the ground before pulling out from its holster another weapon one Goku enjoys, His finely made Desert Eagle... One of the greatest handguns ever made. He chuckled to himself as he had nine bullets: More then enough to kill anything that moves. He raises it from his hand at those who are firing at me fruitlessly. Fools! Do they not see that they cannot hurt me? Can they not yet understand that I am here to kill them regardless of what they try...

He drops into a spray of fire capping off six rounds in less then 5 seconds. The gas operated handgun or better known as a heavy cannon with enough recoil to break a man's wrist. But Goku only needed one hand to fire this weapon despite the recoil. With each blast before they even realize that six of their comrades are dead. Blood pools on the floor as Goku snorts flipping the gun in his hand and catching it with the other. Spinning around his finger until he slams it back in the holster, a grin on his face as he sees them beginning to understand just how trained he is. He see a Sturmgewehr-44 laying on the ground by his foot and he raises a brow, the grin spreading over his face again. Then a flash he kicks it up into his hands and Spinning as he pulls back the hammer and moving into the crossfire of them. He pulls the trigger dropping his head as metal hot shells poor from the end of the barrel. Both sides killing each other as they fire at his movements not where he is. He drops the weapon and heads for the wall using their own crossfire between themselves as a simple way to kill them.

They don't care for each other as he kicks up the side of the wall his feet running along the sides as he uses the wall like the floor. His movements unhindered though he is running on the wall. He can feel the wall behind him becoming swiss cheese by gunfire. A leap behind a solid pillar and he stands solid letting them waste ammunition. The concrete chipping and exploding as they fire rounds. Looking down at his chest he grabs two grenades from his chest, plucking the pins in his mouth as he cooks them off. Waiting four seconds before throwing them out into the group of men who scatter like birds as the explosion rings out sending them flying into the air and into the wall. Heads slam against concrete, more twisted screams of those having hot shrapnel imbedded into their bodies.

Goku only taps his side with his desert eagle against his leg. Knowing his mission was too eliminate all resistance but with an optional objective. His colonel's words still fresh in his mind after he had dropped out of a troop transport and parachuted down to the ground alone. It was unsafe and highly dangerous but hell that's exactly what a battlefield is right?

He smirked as he could easily reload his pistol and deal with the remaining twenty but the thought of using that new untested drug plagues his mind. His abilities would enhance the users by some 400, plus his nano machines were pumping adrenaline through his body as well as his body enhancement suit works well enough. His suit consisted of an inter union of nanomachines and artificial muscle tissue. Both working to match his movements as best they can if not improve them.

He shrugs his shoulders and pull out a long vial of almost glowing yellow fluid from the buckle around his waist. He opens up his injection system that pump through his blood veins. Slipping in the vial over it and secures it with a minor latch. Goku pushed down into his skin biting his lip as the blood drips from open wound. The glowing yellow fluid pumps into his veins, he can watch it course through his blood veins filling his heart. It isn't until he feels it reach the back of his brain. It feel's like a wave of energy hit me, like pure electricity!

He felt his spiky hair raise into the air, sharpening off into long spikes. his suit begins to explode with feeling his muscles bulging outwards from their confines stretching the material to its limits. He grits his teeth as his eyes go blurry for a moment and then everything snaps. He screams as the drug kicks into full effect, he could see the world... differently. As if time itself had slowed, his body moves quickly. Far faster then Goku imagined as he can see the bullets heading towards him

The wisps are nothing as his hand grasps a spec Ops weapon. The simplest but deadliest of all a Raider Bowie Knife. The simple but sharp, thick steel his weapon. As like a blinding rush he moves. His first unfortunate victim is met with a devastating slice upwards from between his legs to his ribcage. Blood just like a river as it gushes out over his arm and to the ground as the man's screams are silenced. Ripping the knife out he moves to the second. He spins in a circle as the man screams in terror. But can do nothing as Goku is now next to him. Then with a violent jab plunges the knife into his neck, blood comes out like a fountain as Goku kicks the body to the ground. The knife held by his face as he lets the crimson liquid drip from the edge down to the ground. Looking to the next he fires the knife into his skull, right between the eyes. A deep breath escaping Goku's lungs as he had used only a single breath to do all of that and more.

Lowering his hand he realizes that those who were once shooting at him are now fleeing. Running up the hill like frightened chickens but its not his thing to chase down cowards. Besides... he smiled and looked away as several claymore mines exploded. The hill becoming another site of death and painful screams. He already set up mines... It didn't matter as he reached the third man ripped it from his skull then dropped the knife back into its sheath. " Time to kick back my friend..." He thought as if it were nothing to ignore all of the death and destruction he had just caused to the lives of man. He pulled out a cigarette from his front pocket of his suit. Sitting down on one of the crates piled around. " These simple terrorists have no idea what they have unleashed." He said as he bit on the edge of the cigarette as well as kicking open one crate spying the huge quantities of weapons and drugs.

He put the cigarette to his lips and then taking his desert eagle out he put it to the bud of his cigarette. With a blast the cigarette was lit. He pulled in the smoke and expelled it. " Ahhhh..." He said as he relaxed. But a ringing in his ear reminded him of his day job. Pressing the underside of his ear he let his communication system function. " Goku... Respond..."

" Roger colonel... Mission status is complete. All elements of terrorism have been eliminated. All of the cargo is here as projected and halted... Wait..." Goku said smirking he watched a full convoy heading towards him. " Belay what I just said... they brought friends."

" Goku! Your mission is complete the fighters will be coming soon to deal with them. I order you to pull back now, the recovery team will be arriving in 5 minutes and I expect you to be on-" Goku cut him off as he stood up. Breaking open the crate he was sitting on he found a very beautiful site indeed. A few M79-40mm grenade launchers. Popping open the old classics open he grabbed a full strap of grenades. Then back to the first one he opened another classic. The BAR ( Brownie Automatic Rifle) One in each hand he smiled, ignoring the ringing in his ear as he grabbed 5 clips of ammo and strapped them over his shoulder.

" Its time to die!" Goku laughed as he charged forwards. His weapons heavy to the normal man but feathers to him as the convoy hit its brakes seeing the man sprinting full speed from the small compound that was in smoke. They thought it one of there own but as he neared they saw the speed he was moving... he wasn't a friendly. " The front truck driver pulled a berretta and fired. Empting his clip quickly and changing for a second. Until a pop came from in front.

It whistled and then hit turning the truck into a giant fireball as it exploded. " What in the hell?" A few men screamed seeing the explosion and being confused they remained in the truck... Bad move. Goku leapt over the truck landing on the hood of a second he gave no chance as his BAR fired. The heavy machine gun emptying its twenty round clip through the windshield and leaving the two in the cab dead. Leaping up he saw a bunch of men trying to exit the truck. With a pop of his grenade launcher he slipped in a second grenade and aiming as he fell fired it straight into the back of the truck.

Flaming bodies and screams followed as those still alive screamed in agony. The smile on Goku's face was one of pure delight, after all this was what he was created for. He dropped open the spent clip for the BAR and then just as it hit the hood of the truck he had slipped in a second. He cocked it back as he took a position on the top of the third truck. Those in the last two trucks were in a full fledged panic as the driver and some thirteen men piled out completely uncoordinated. He let his grenade launcher fall to the roof as he aimed his machine gun down upon the men. Like lambs lead to the slaughter... He licked his lips and pulled the trigger...

A fast moving Humvee, a solid black coloring as this was a special version. Six wheels, dark tinted windows and duel mounted 50 caliber brownie machine guns on top. A single man dressed in all black with a blue streak like lighting across his helmet manned the mounted machine guns. But the driver sped over the hill and hit the ground still going full boar as the line of burning trucks was in the drivers sight as he hit the ground.. He swerved off to the side and hit the brakes and fully stopping a few feet from the side. A sound not made as their mission came to them.

Their mission coming to them as Goku jumped over from the other side of the truck and piled into the humvee quickly. His Rail Gun in tow as he couldn't leave a weapon that should never exist around for the public. The driver not saying a word as he hit the accelerator and sped off quickly. No one saying anything as the whistles above were heard, Goku didn't even need to turn around as the compound and weapons were obliterated by fighter jets. After all this was never to exist, the operation nothing, he was not supposed to be alive. And the organization that spawned him knew nothing.

Goku only reclined in the seat enjoying the peace and speed of the ride as the driver hit over the hills and sped off through the forest. Coming to a clearing where another black vehicle was waiting. A fully manned and all black Chinook helicopter. The humvee only drove up that tail and into the helicopter as the men outside got back on. The ramp raising upwards and closing, the humvee being strapped down tight as the helicopter took off from the forest clearing and into the air. Two more apache helicopters joining the Chinook as escorts back to their base.

Goku opened the door to the humvee and stepped out. Instantly everyone moved to the side, they let Goku pass. They all knew what he was, and no one was daring enough to piss of him. He was given full clearance to kill who he wished should his anger be pushed. He only glared at everyone who looked away. " Do not bother me or you'll meet the barrel of my gun." He growled taking the rail gun and dumping it into some soldiers hands snickering as he fell over unable to hardly hold the thing -that he used one arm to carry- up. There was a room for him built into the transportation that was for him only, taking his time he stepped inside and let out a breath.

He reached up to the sides of the suit on his body he pressed at the small micro computer and let it hiss as the suit unpressurized and came off at a heap by his feet. " Damm it feels good to be out of that thing!" He said as he stretched his tense shoulder. He looked in the mirror as the serial number tattooed on his chest was shown. PR-0027. Then on his left shoulder the word. G.O.K.U as a reminder of to what he was. The number on his chest he knew...

He took a seat on the small cot his body slightly exhausted as his nano machines were now being ordered to restore him to a passive state. " Its so simple with technology. I am just a simple puppet to those who made me." He sighed falling back on the cot as he looked up at the metal ceiling. The vibration's of the plane nothing to stop him from sleeping as he closed his eyes.

Well Enjoy my story? Don't worry Goku might change once Chi-Chi gets her hands on him but even that will be up for debate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

A Soldier And A Woman

Chapter 2: When War Strikes Home

" Ah stop! Please stop your killing me!" A patient screamed, even for a soldier he had his fears and under the dark gaze of the nurse only further frightened him. She was rumored to be a total bitch, she did her job and despite any pain she caused she would do it. She wouldn't coddle any of these men, they were in the army they weren't getting any sympathy from a woman who was sick of war. Listening to it everyday, seeing it everyday. It was sick.

" Killing you? I am being nice and letting you scream by my face, and if you continue I will make you wish you were dying!" Hissed the nurses's voice instantly stopping him from screaming, she finished tightening the bandages on the his arm. " I swear you all act tough when your carrying a big weapon on your shoulder. You all think your invincible but your not. Your just a pile of flesh dressed in clothes, did you think you wouldn't get shot?" She growled as the man yelped as she tightened the bandage 'extra tight'

" Maybe you'll learn something from this and not be such a complete moron." She huffed after seeing to that all of his injuries were taken care of. She left the room and waited for the next ring for a nurse. After all she knew that these baby's would be crying for attention. They would be recovering better if it wasn't for all of these young nurses, just graduates and coming here with the rise for people to look after all the soldiers in this war. But she understood now why it was always the supposed 'cute guys' who got hurt first.

She was acute to the moaning and groaning at night. She wasn't stupid but it wasn't her choice to tell the stupid sluts no. If they wanted to screw these pretty boys they could of at least waited until they were out of the hospital to do so. But for what possible reason they had to do this she didn't know. " Oh well if they want to be pregnant it doesn't matter to me." She huffed and headed into the waiting lounge. Her shoes making a clack as the tiled floor gave way to her presence. Unlike the other nurses who wore high heels and sandals. She was one who remained normal but she was the only one with any real experience around here.

Stopping she saw a crowd gathered around the T.V. Another terrorist attack she figured. Heading over just to see what had gone wrong now, she looked up at the monitor as the broadcast returned to the scene...

" All you all are simple weaklings... its too easy..." Muttered a voice as those inside were looking around frantic to see just what had been attacking them. A chair spun around nearby and all six reacted on instinct firing at the spot, their nerves running high. And their fear even higher. As the ghostly laugh swirled around them. A dark feeling of overwhelming dread rising from the pits of their stomachs. The feeling of the forboddening end slowly creeping upon them.

The silence and death that flowed through their veins. Watching their comrades die without reason. Some hanging from the rafters above their heads as they had been strangled by a wire and hung without care. So what if they were rebels and worked without much violence to try and bring change. Was this the governments purpose to have all of them killed? Even all of the civilians... they were dead as well. Women children, men, elderly and sick. None were spared from this... this thing.

They had only heard a helicopter fly overhead for a minute then when they went out it was leaving, nothing left behind after its departure except blowing dust. They had sent some ten men to find out what was going on... they never came back. Signaling the beginning of the end for any and all life in this small village of people who were totally innocent. They had told them to leave peacefully and the government wouldn't be alarmed.

Of course they thought someone had spoke out but seeing as all of the civilians were dead by the same fates. They listened as the rafters creaked and groaned from the weight of their dead friends. The movement of the wind scaring and fearful as they were moved by something other then them. And being it wasn't a vent because the air never could go one direction then the next in an instant indoors without someone doing it.

Their hands gripped their weapons tighter. Circled but still alive they weren't going to die simply without having an idea where the thing was. That was until they saw an entire table begin to levitate then drop to the floor. That finally breaking the calm in the group of men as one had finally broke.

" Its... Its a ghost!" One of the six screamed running towards. the door. His fellow soldiers only looking helplessly as the shadows seemed to bend as he neared it. His feet pounding hard but not fast enough as he tripped on air. His face hitting the floor with a bang, the weapon sailing and hitting the wall some feet away." AHHHHH! It's got me help!" He screamed as they all saw his foot be raised into the air. His screaming not silencing as he was dragged against his will behind a desk. " Ah no! No No! AHHRHhhgghh..." They heard as loud slices from a blade came out. Blood pooling on the floor as something raised from the ground. The bloody corpse of their friend who slumped over the table.

" Heh heh Heeehhhh." Something said their all watching as from nowhere a large form appeared. A suit that looked to be of rubber but it seemed to bend with his body. A large man with spiky hair in every direction a smirk on his face as his hand held a bloodied knife. The freshly cut down friend obviously the remnants as it dripped to the floor. " Im not a ghost... As you can plainly..." His hands gesturing to himself. " Not See!" He laughed his body disappearing as the men fired at where that thing was. Loud footsteps came from somewhere as things shuffled around.

" Quit hiding! Damn what the hell are you?" A man screamed as he held the but of his AK tightly against his shoulder. The footsteps seeming to circle them like a predator homing in on his prey. The lights flickering on and off as everything seemed to be against them.

" Well since im going to kill you soon, theirs no need to worry about anyone else finding out..." The figure appeared again his dark eyes looking at them, cold intentions laying beneath their emotionless gaze. As if the dead were looking through him. " I am not a man, not entirely human just a a bureaucrats form of peace. One that." He started to chuckle. " One that you don't have a chance in hell of killing!" He disappeared as one man fired at where he was standing.

" I am the best trained and equipped soldier on this planet. You have no chance of stopping me..." His voice said coldly. Goku moving without worry of being seen by the human eye. Stealth camouflage was his weapon. A device that encases the body in a barrier that doesn't allow for any light to reflect off of. It simply passed through making the wearer invisible to the naked eye. He drew out his raider bowie knife again and walked towards the group silently.

His movements stopping just in front of one. " Boo..." He said freaking the solider who fired. Goku's movements going to the one in the back as he slit his throat as the other attention were diverted to the one firing. Slipping backwards as they looked back at their friend who had just perished. The one he spooked his next victim as his knife cut through his arm and to his back breaking his spinal column with a direct snap ignoring the blood that splattered on him.

They turned back looking as Goku was now visible. " Go ahead shoot me." He laughed as they pulled the trigger and fired. Their bullets only waving off wards as he smiled. All three wasting an entire clip but only watched as their bullets veered off course. " Your aim is pitiful..." Goku snorted as he moved towards them. " I'll show you how its done." He sheathed the knife and drew out two desert eagles, normally using only one but for this simple mission he was only equipped with a knife and two sidearms. He raised them both at one man. " First you shoot his arm to not let him return fire. " One blast ringing out as did a scream as his arm felt the bullet break through. " Next you shoot out his legs to not let him escape!" His desert eagles both ringing out as his knees both exploded bringing another screaming cry of pain from his victim. " Finally you end their life with a shot to the head." His final blast square between the eyes as the man's blood pooled around the floor.

He turned to the last two who seemed to have wet themselves with his colorful display of execution. One moved to reload his gun but met his end by a single blast from Goku's desert eagle. The final one falling backwards in fright. His gun ineffective, his allies dead. All hope lost what else could he do? Goku approached him his desert eagles resting on his shoulders, a grin on his face as he drew them up to his hands. Spinning his fingers easily the guns rotated in his hands. Flipping one up and landing back on his finger the rotating still beginning. Goku tossed the second up and the first again as he turned around catching them both in the same hand Spinning them in his hands. He smirked slamming them both back in their holsters. " Ready to die? I'll give you a second to say your prayers." His prayer was brief but so was the end...

Goku stepped back from the corpse blood covering his chest and arm as a small applause came out. " Excellent work my friend. Your money well spent, this entire facility is now without damage. Save for a few bodies and blood its perfectly intact." The exclamation from only one being. His reason for creation. His father though not biologically as he claimed. Goku only turned his head.

" This was simple enough." Goku said crossing his arms over his chest.

" Oh I know good boy. We'll have you suited up for a real hard mission really soon. This was just a warm up, and a test of the stealth camo its good to see its effectiveness. And the magnetic shield is still operating efficiently." He counts off the things working as Goku reholsters his weapons and wipes of some excess blood and heads to the door.

" Oh yes we should be leaving. The news crews don't need to know what my Red Ribbion Genetics' division is doing at a battlefield. Well lets go before the ZTV shows up." The old man pats Goku on the back despite the look of anger on his face. " I'll have Gero scan your bio's again. I need to see if the stealth camo or magnetic shield are affecting your vitals or nano machines." Goku only rolled his eyes as the black humvee was waiting outside for the both of them. Goku could see the helicopters coming.

Smiling to himself he reached and pulled out his desert eagle. " I wonder if I can hit the jesus nut..." He murmured as he took aim with it. " Bang..." He said just before his finger pulled the trigger and the round sailed off. Goku only smiled and pilled in the humvee as it sped off.

" Just what did you do?" He asked with a weary look as Goku smirked. He pulled a cigarette from the tray in the humvee and hit a lighter sparking the end as he breathed in the smoke and exhaled. " Just look out that window..." He said motioning to the back as the man's head turned around.

Chi-Chi watched now engrossed herself as the helicopter went spiraling down and hit the village exploding in a large fireball. The camera's so focused on the crash to notice the now disappearing Humvee. The one brave male reporter looked out over the edge. His body strapped in." As you can see now viewers... The first news helicopter was shot down by terrorists. We don't know exactly how but we did hear a gunshot before." The man wiped his eyes as obviously tears for the people he knew. " No one survived but with the movement of the Royal army into the zone there are reduced chances of another tragedy like that."

Chi-Chi looked shocked as the place burned. But it... " That looks familiar..." She mumbled as she tried to place it that something seemed close to something in her mind.

" Its horrible isn't it Chi?" One of the younger nurses said. " They say that the rebels attacked it and killed off allot of the people after the people fought back. Seems that's been a problem as every time the rebels move in they get slaughtered. I don't know why they keep fighting if they keep doing this. They keep saying its for peace and freedom but all it is simply slaughter." She said turning back as the sight of bodies everywhere.

It all looked so familiar to Chi-Chi but what was it that was telling her that something here was wrong. It wasn't Deja-Vu... what was it? She kept thinking as the report continued. " Well a ground crew has braved to look into the place themselves. We'll go to them live." The screen fuzzed and then switched as a camera and reporter moved through the streets. The carnage not blurred or changed as people hung from buildings and bodies littered the streets.

A loud gulp from one of the group on the ground was evitable as the camera looked to a dismember corpse obviously done by a blade as they were smooth cuts.

The entire room in the hospital was dead silent. Not even breathing could be heard as the crew walked through the village. " Uh... Hello?" A weak voice called out. Hell everyone knew that wasn't loud enough to reach anyone but with what lay around them. It was an honest reason why they were hesitant to say the least.

" As... you can... see... no one was..." His voice dropping off as the noise of vomiting came out from the mic. " Don't look there with the camera..." Everyone heard muttered and the camera didn't shift anywhere but straight down as he too vomited.

" How could anyone do such... they can't be to do that... Its just sickening..." The voice muttered as the man coughed and pulled the camera up but shakily.

" Should we... mrmph" They all heard his mouth plug as he tried to hold himself back from throwing up and seemed to stop himself. " We shouldn't be showing this... there might be families from the Ox village watching..." A voice mumbled and soon a shocked gasp that wrung from Chi-Chi's mouth turned all heads. As was well known she was from that village where her family had made its living and turned it into a community.

" Did... he just say my home town?" She asked looking at everyone for a prayer that she had heard wrong. Her hands covering her mouth as her eyes finally set everything back into perspective. But her village? How could it be possible? Why? " Why?" She screamed. Her hands going the side of her head.

" Chi-Chi.. are-" One person didn't get to touch her as she sprinted away from them. Hysterical with seeing the death and destruction of her hometown. Friends and she was certain to find family...

Her heart in a mess and mind even worse she threw open the door and sprints to her car. Tears streaming down her face, her heart crashing against her ribcage. This was all too much. It was so overwhelming, to have to found out in the middle of her work. In front of everyone...

Why? Why was her town hit?

R&R MajinBroli


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

A Soldier And A Woman

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Goku lay strapped down heavily, but it was for both his safety and everyone else. His table was moved inside as the rollers pulled him inside the thick chamber. His body being rescanned and monitored by nano machines constantly needed to be recharged once every month or else their functions would slow and Goku's body would have serious drawbacks. Loosing his ability to handle the extreme pressures they put him under. The shock of falling out helicopters and the massive adrenaline rushes that lasted for hours instead of minutes. Focusing without sleep for days, and all other bodily movements and functions would suffer.

After all even his super body needed to be recharged after long nights alone... " Just like the days in Rinowdia two years ago..." He mused as the memory came back.

""Flashback""

Standing atop a hill, the forest his surroundings. Green and black blobs of face paint blending him into the forest, his special operations suit not available at the time, so relying on his camouflage in the background. Bark like a tree camoflauge on his suit and leaves branched off his arms. His body only visible by his fingers and where you could see his face. The lighting very limited as it barely pierced the tree tops but visibility wasn't a problem as he grabbed his binoculars and peered through them.

" So... these are the SIF... not very well brandishing look wearing that camouflage." He spoke to himself seeing the oddly yellow and green camo. He looked over the camp, simple pitched tents and communications. Which was not well placed, on the near outskirts of the camp. " Well after I set those explosives off in their barracks I guess there aren't to many smart ones left." He mused with a slight laugh.

But with their arsenal consisting of fully automatic Degtyarev RPD or Kalashnikov RPK. They were well equipped. Looking down at his own weapons he was outgunned. His own arsenal his desert eagle and MP-5k sub machine gun. Not much against some fifty armed Special Imperial forces as they were known. They were supposed to be the best in this country but didn't seem that way with how easily he had been dealing with them.

He pressed below his ear to radio in. " Beginning operation, taking out communications then main munitions depot." He then looked back to the base, throwing his body over the ledge he slipped down gently leaving only a small dust trail as he hit the base. Moving quickly behind some barrel drums he pulled out his knife and desert eagle. Waiting patiently as he pulled off the leaves from his camo. He heard footsteps and with patience he sat there... He saw the man pass by his gun resting on his waist as the strap held it up. Moving quickly and silently he came behind him

Kicking out his leg and bringing his hand with the knife to his throat and desert eagle up he pulled him back. " Speak... how many are there?" He growled as he pointed the knife at his throat. the man stuck between death or talking.

" About... forty-two." He said shakily. Goku could feel him trembling in fear all the better.

" How many on patrol?"

" Eight."

" Where's you munitions." He said in a lower voice.

" Im not tell-" The tip of the knife pressed against his skin. " Even that isn't enough-" The blade dug in making a dribble line of blood come from his throat. " Alright! Alright!" He said giving in as Goku smirked." Third tent on the right and five back with the large crates. Now let me go!" The soldier said as Goku smirked.

" Fine." He put the knife horizontal to his throat and drew across slicing it clean. Blood dropping from his throat like a wave and Goku only smirked. Dropping the body he looked up. He pulled out a silencer for his desert eagle. It would muffle any blasts greatly as he needed to be quiet as he placed explosives. Drawing the gun in his hand and knife alongside the handle he moved, his eyes darting from side to side as he walked along a corner. His finger steady as the barrel of the gun leveled.

Like a puff of smoke the barrel discharged nailing one man in the back of the head. Goku moving in between the tents and inside one where two soldiers slept. Raising his gun to one he fired, blood splattering on his friend and waking but his knife slit his throat quickly. Moving out he headed to the body grabbing it he dragged it back to the tent his foot kicking over most the blood leaving dust.

Moving on he saw one walk in front of him, Goku's arm encircled his throat and pulled back, the shocked solider flailing but unable to get to his weapon as his hands clawed at Goku's arm. Dropping his hip to the side Goku slammed him down to the ground and dropping a knee straight onto his throat crushing his windpipe.

Sticking his head out he peaked seeing some of the soldiers in the middle of the camp preparing food, and another on patrol just outside. Slipping out quietly he moved to another tent that was unoccupied. His back going in between two crates as he sliced through it briefly making small slits for him to see, but appeared as random cuts. Still no change good...

He moved out again his hand watching two guards listening to a radio in the next tent, both lounging in their beds. He moved inside and fired two quick shots, dealing with them. He moves out and unnoticed as he has killed 7 without barely a sound. He looks around through the crates. Carefully prying off the tops locating mostly only weapons and some small explosives. He scratches his head until spying a green box. He opens it up and to his eyes C4. about five pounds of it..." Heh this will be easy." He chuckles to himself going back to where all the small explosives were set. Leaving half for himself he sets in the radio device to signal the explosive.

Moving out with still half of the C4 he back tracks the way he came. His hands on the trigger as he moves. Looking to the side and to the front as he moves. His knife and desert eagle ready to fire taking a step out he looked up as two guards saw him dead center. " Shit!" He cursed as they dove out of the way. His head ducking as bullets ripped through the tent.

" HQ! HQ! There's an intruder! The same one from the barracks! Its him sound the alarm!" Within minutes the horns were blaring and Goku swore. His cover blown it was now full force to get out.

He popped off the silencer and reloaded his desert eagle and then sprinting quickly rolled to another tent as the gunfire sprayed behind him. Tearing up the insides of the tent as he crawled out from the line of fire. Getting back up he ran to the side doing another dive but unloading a few shells into the two guards. His hand swinging the knife as one man ran out of the tent and did a flip from the force as Goku ripped out the knife and fired a few more rounds in the tent keeping those other soldiers from following him.

His hands pushing him off the ground as he sprinted around the tent. His hands quickly unarming as he put the desert eagle back and knife. Reaching to his back to pull out his MP-5k a little more firepower needed with speed. He locked in a clip with a snap and pulled the hammer back, cocking the gun as he looked to the left and saw two trying to flank him. A small burst sent them diving as they hid behind some crates that he had used earlier.

In a crouched run he moved dodging the gunfire that was mainly too high as they figured he would be running vertically. But he only rolled into another tent. His hands grabbing a hand grenade off his chest. Biting off the pin and rolls it out of the tent underneath the sheet.

Goku's heels dig into the ground as he dives out of the tent. His hands covering his head as the grenade goes off. The blast exploding upwards as a few soldiers go airborne hitting the ground and knocking a few other tents over as they crash through the top. Goku's legs push with heaving force as he rights himself each print leaving a deep impression in the dirt.

Running at near blinding speeds for a normal man Goku moved around the edges of the small base. His MP-5k firing rounds as he circled the camp until reaching his second target. Grabbing the C4 and sticking the receiver in it Goku throws it into the communications tent. His hand searching to his side and pulling out the detonator. His hand flipping the case open as he runs to the entrance. Being that is the only way out, and he had no way or time to climb out with an alert running around the base this was the quickest way.

His hand dropping the spent clip for his MP-5k he reached around to his back only to find nothing left... " Shit!" He swore throwing the sub machine gun to the side as he grabbed his desert eagle from his holster and reaching around to find only one more magazine left. Luck wasn't on his side today but it never had been truly on his side before. Looking out he instantly moved back as splinters of wood tore from his crate he hid behind. Looking up though he saw more making their way to him and not wanting to fight on two fronts opened fire on those heading to attack him from behind.

Emptying his magazine he scowled as he pulled it from his back and slammed it in his handgun. Letting the hammer cock as he readied to charge the front gates. Only ten rounds wasn't enough to kill what remained but still he could still have a distraction. Grabbing the detonator from his side he flipped open the switch and with a press of the button brought hell that much closer...

"" End Flashback""

" Alright PR-0027 the charge will begin shortly." A voice came through inside his ear as his communications still functioned. The voice none other then the scientist who created him, Dr. Gero. For the sole exclusive properties of the Red Ribbon Army/Corporation. Which was the guise it operated under at different times. World domination had been given up by military force twenty years, the simple choices now was to slowly spread its own influence across countries and through economic and political means control them all. The country being manipulated by Red Ribbon only for their use.

" I told you not to refer to me as that name... Call me Goku I would prefer to sound somewhat human, not a machine." He growled as a laugh came from Gero. The man was nearly ancient by Goku's mind but still he seemed capable of running all of this. But how dare they think he was a machine, he had a mind.

" But your not human at all, your nothing more then some pile of human flesh that I programmed. Anything more and you might be intelligent." Dr. Gero laughed as Goku only snarled but could do nothing as the chamber began to glow with a bright blue light slowly sparking around him as he just grit his teeth, biting down on the pad for his mouth as to not break his teeth apart when he grit them tightly.

" ARRGGHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the electricity shot into his veins his the enveloping pain surging upwards as his hair spiked upwards as his eyes flared into a deep crimson flamed teal. Almost shooting from his eyes as he felt his body spasm. His muscles flaring and spasming tightly and untighting as they dropped. " Garghhh! Ahhh damit!" He yelled spitting out the pad as he screamed painfully. His hands balling and his chest thrusting out as he pushed hard. The straps digging into his skin as he pushed hard trying to rip away from the table that held strong.

" Its done." He heard and then it all dropped, Goku's head falling limp as his body did the straps now holding him up as his once ablaze teal eyes dropped and the machine stopped glowing and the table began to slide out. His knowing of reality was hard pressed as his eyes refused to focus, the flashing lights. Spots blurring his vision. He felt himself becoming weightless as the straps let go. The floor moving fast as he fell a thud as his face hit. His eyes falling fast as he watched the boots head towards him. It wasn't long until he was passed out and then dragged out from the lab room.

Chi-Chi's foot never left the accelerator as she was no longer in grief but enraged. The sorrow and pain she felt now fully becoming that infernal temper she was known for. She would find out who had done this and surely make them pay. " Who would attack a helpless village who made a living without the help of other cities and nearly self dependent on its own citizens save for the entertainment! Just why?" She yelled to herself in the car. Hitting the brakes and slowing as the turn came, ignoring the other cars she veered in front of and speed off the ramp at highly unsafe speeds.

Horns blared at her but she didn't care, they all could shove it. She speeded straight through the traffic, not caring for anyone or herself now. Just driven to see the horror and find out just why? Just why her helpless and peaceful village from which she had been born and raised in near serenity was the choice for any sort of attack.

But even in her maddening rage she was forced to slow down as two black humvee's blocked her path. Several seriously dressed guards in all black stood in the middle of the rood armed and looking as if for someone to tempt them. But she didn't care about that roadblock there were other ways to get inside then the main freeway.

Turning off on what was thought to be a dead end road, the ground gravel and only trees and the occasional small house but nothing was barring her as she took a small one way path to a side entrance to the village. It dipped and turned alot but that didn't matter she would be arriving at the village in no time.

But as she neared the last leg of the beaten path she saw something blocking her path. She slowed as flashes of light and orange light. Her eyes focusing in as a black humvee was actually burning? Two of the same guards in all back were hiding behind the flaming vehicle. One raising a rifle up over the back end and firing as that were the flashes as they were exchanging fire with someone. She could see other bullets glancing off the top of the humvee and not long after one fired through her front windshield. Shattering the glass from the front and out the back. The shards only hitting her but without any serious force.

She tore herself from that car without a second thought, ripping away her seatbelt and throwing open the door, her still white nurses dress rather inconvienate to run in. Along with her shoes were not choice for this place. And ducking her head underneath some downed logs and debris wasn't another choice as well. But as some metal hot slugs whirred overhead, dying would also fall in choice for something she didn't want. Able to see a few more bullets strike her car and a pile of steam rise up from under the hood of her engine.

But her thoughts shifted as a voice came from the humvee." Damit shoot him! Shoot him!" Someone yelled as a volley of gunfire ripped in front of her. " He's just some stupid punk now shoot him!"

" Why don't you try you damn coward and quit hiding!" A second voice yelled.

" I would if I wasn't shot in the damn leg! Maybe you would like my position of being unable to move?" The first battled back at his friend. Chi-Chi only peaked his eyes high enough over the log to see a third running quickly as the second voice was yelling at the first. She could see a tattered uniform, bloody and in pain as he dove the small Beretta in his hand firing a few times as he hit the ground. The second one man falling dead as the first got his gun shot out from his hands. She could see the third beating on his handgun as he tried to reload. Obviously the gun had jammed, rolling around probably got it stuck.

She could see the man in black getting up and lunging at the other man, their hands wrestling for the handgun. Rolling over and over on the gravel. Both screaming and yelling in frustration. Both of their hands trying to control their own fate as the soldier dressed in back slugged the other man across the face. The man's hands letting go as the solider in black swung the gun to fire at his face but the man underneath grabbed a fist full of dirt and gravel and threw it in his face making the solider fall back but his hands firing the gun wildly as his eyes were temporarily blinded.

His shots missing as the man swung hitting the man in the face and knocking him off him and the gun loose. Chi-Chi could only watch as his hands grabbed the gun and swung it back to the solider who had just begun to see and watched as the gun fired. His hand snapping back to the ground as the blast shot through his head. The man falling exhausted and as well as the loss of blood. He might be someone from the village... As well as to serve her purpose as a nurse she needed to help him.

She went to his side he was bleeding badly. A shot to his side and another through his leg. " How badly are you hurt?" She asked as his eyes looked at her.

" I need help, that bullets still in my-!" He cried his hands grabbing his bleeding side. Obviously in a great deal of pain.

" Alright i'll call the hospital and get someone out here." She said going to leave but his hand stopped her.

" No! Nothing public... I'll be killed for certain. You have to get me too some place elsewhere. I'll tell you where... just pull around there's a ATV a hundred yards in front of this humvee... Get that and you can get there much easier..." She really didn't have a choice as when she thought about it. She couldn't explain about the two dead soldiers and her being in a place she shouldn't be. She moved quickly and got the ATV. Though she never drove one before she learned fast as she grabbed the handle and pulled it down. The wheels slowly turning as she pulled down on the handle and moved back around the humvee to the man.

He was pulling himself up with difficulty as she got off and helped him onto the back. His few limbs hanging off the sides as she got back on, his obvious discomfort on his face but didn't complain as she drove off and headed off back to the highway and down a road that would change everything...

MajinBroli.

R&R I may be having a slight question for all of my readers as to what Goku might fight future on but its undecided right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

A Solider And A Woman

Chapter 4: Time To PAR-TAY!

A/N: I'll be stopping this story in turn for another one as im having writers block for the future but finished this chapter. I'll be starting ' Hiding In The Forest' ( If you can't guess its gonna be another like BTF) And im sure this will be a sure new twist for anyone who loves my A/U's with G/CC. This will defentily be a first and yes before I forget. I will restore The Mistress(later)but of course 'edited' as for kiddies who like to report me. ( If you want the orignal send me an email and you will have it ASAP and I will finish that story but later on as my time for writing is being cut short more until I finish Wrestling season ill have another 3 to 4 hours for my fans) But that wont be for another month or 2 so bare with me. But enjoy this chapter and look out for 'Hiding In The Forest' another classic I will be making for my loyal readers.

( 3 months later)

" This is not my thing... How dare Gero do this too me? I am not a method of propaganda or bodyguard." Goku snorted as he fixed his formal suit or so it appeared but actually a hiding for his special forces suit. His weapon only a small Beretta underneath the vest of his tuxedo. He couldn't carry his preferred Desert Eagle as it would be far to obvious a weapon compared to a small 9mm. But he hated having to be dressed up and walk around with no real purpose.

He wanted to be in the mud, sliding around on all fours as he hunted his targets. Watching blood flow from open wounds as he inflicted them but... Nooo! He had to be at a formal representation, his hair washed and shining with fresh conditioners and shampoo's how humiliating for him. He wasn't a simple lap dog! He wouldn't fetch if they kept throwing it farther and farther. One day he might just lay down and sleep as he should, ah but now he had no choice. Pressing the underside of his ear he radioed in. " Are all my required weapons and Hind helicopter as I requested on standby at the party?"

The operator was on the other end. " Yes, as you requested. A CIS Ultimax 100 machine gun, a M99-1 anti material rifle, a USAS-12 automatic shotgun, and a MM-1 grenade launcher and the fully armed Hind D is at your disposal. All of which- save for the Hind D-are stored in the kitchen per your request, the keycard access code is 1777 as you requested. So is that for your recognition sir?" The operator said checking through the list and Goku smirked. Anyone who dared stand up to him tonight with that type of arsenal was surely dead.

" Yes and make sure that the pilot is on standby, if nothing happens ill send him a bottle of fine champagne and any leftovers that I can grab." Goku said before closing his communications. His door to his room opening as two guards came to escort him to the awaiting limo. After all the VIP he was escorting was the head chairman for Red Ribbons propaganda and lawyer, because of him RR had been no longer sued or investigated with tenacity thanks to his efforts.

" Sir!" They both said saluting Goku as he walked to the door. Goku nodded his head and followed the two grunts. He just hope something interesting happened that night, he didn't want to have a boring time.

At the same moment another character was finishing primping herself for the party. Attaching a very luscious red ruby lipstick, a sure kiss of death from this goddess of death. Her hair like the night waterfall glistening and shimmering as it hung around her shoulders. Her long legs made men drool, as they were perfectly shaped and smooth, white creamy skin from head to toe, not a flaw on her body. Her dainty and almost fragile appearance nothing close to the woman she was underneath. A knock on her door made her turn around as it swung open.

" Miss Chi-Chi... are ...wow!" The young man said, blinking a few times as he tried to pull his jaw up from the floor. Chi-Chi wore a small white dress, small spaghetti straps held it over her chest and the length barely was past mid thigh. Her accentuated red lips and midnight hair all the more appealing. " Uh... the limo is ready... and everything that you requested for as well. All the men are ready and all of the explosives have been smuggled inside already.

" That's very good. Just leave the seduction up to me and I will get the info we need, then deal with this vile scum with my kiss of death..." She said pulling out her lipstick case and on the underside a small hole for a bullet. Otherwise called a " Kiss of Death" exactly its purpose after she got what she needed. As she would kill this VIP personally. RR deserved no less after she learned the truth, there was clear cut evidence RR was behind all of the unexplained deaths that sprouted up all over the country. Of course in public that would never work, RR had been refined into a corporation and seemed to have given up on its military occupations.

But watching the video tapes as a cloaked individual moved about slaying people. Its beginning operation spawning PR-0027 a Genetically Optimized Killing Unit. as it was called, his actual name no one knew. She knew it was a he, as no woman could ever be that vicious and bloodthirsty. But she would find that bastard, of course he would be at that party. It was well known they had moles running rampant in the resistance. They were weeded out but they would be replaced easily, as the RR had limitless resources to fund anyone to spy on them. And of course it would always be at a critical point that they be found out.

" Make sure all of them are too wait until I give the signal then plant the explosives as I told. Once that is done we should easily kill off any more key supporters thanks to Capsule Corp. They might not like our methods but were damn effective." She said filling her purse with other random items. A few cans of pepper spray, and a decently made C4 wallet, it was covered in sealant not to let any smell or vapor trail to alert and bomb dogs and equipment. " Be sure to send Dr. Briefs and Bulma Briefs my thanks." She said to the cadet who moved aside quickly letting her walk down the hallway. Throwing the small purse over her shoulder and smoothing out her hair a final time as she went to the door.

Tonight would be payback...

( The Front Door)

The limousine for RR pulled up too the door, many guests from the higher class of society already lined up outside their waiting to be allowed into the party. The door to the limo was opened and the VIP who appeared to be nothing but a friendly old man to Goku's eyes. Even as he spoke to the driver he didn't appear the RR type but that was how RR wanted to appear Goku supposed. Friendly caring and the face of kindness.

Goku being one not to be recognized as a simple guest pulled out a black object from his front pocket. Flipping them open and pulling them up over his eyes. Dark black shades covering his eyes as he stepped out. Walking alongside his VIP and noting the four guards in front. None RR as he saw them just simple bouncers. He continued alongside the old man as he smiled and shook hands, his happy and cheerful smile never fading. " Sir we must head inside this is not a safe location." Goku said sternly and warningly as others took notice of his hulking figure overshadowing the old man. His eyes shifting to a parked truck a block away. Another open light in an entire office building and a bird that seemed to enjoy hanging on that light post.

" Oh please young lad why would anyone wish to harm a simple old man? I've done nothing wrong. Let me shake these peoples hands then we shall continue inside." He said as Goku scowled. It was his mission to keep this old fool alive, he would damn well follow his orders.

" My command is over this entire complex and sir you will go inside with the guests. You are an open target to the midnight air. And I will never have anyone's death on my hands now go inside!" Goku said sternly with his arms crossing and the hilt of his berretta popping out to the crowd who backed away. The old man looked hurt but went inside anyway with Goku following. Pressing the side of his neck he radioed in. " Check out the office building across the street, there's a sniper up in that corner, and a remote station in that truck down the block... and get me my Anti material rifle on the roof." Goku said heading to the elevator and pressing the number 9.

" Roger sir. The hind is there as well, the pilot has your equipment." The operator registered as Goku reached the top floor. His eyes shifting to the hind where the pilot was standing holding a cell phone as he opened up the side of the hatch pulling out the M99-1 rifle. At least he's quick... Goku thought as he walked up the stairs but his ears catching the conversation.

" Of course... yes their set. I think they are onto us... Yeah PR-0027 is here like good ol CC had thought. I don't think he's inhuman... no of course not. I'll dust off before the explosion... okay over and out. Oh wait... Just make sure-" He was so engrossed in his obvious traitor call as Goku approached now silently, the only thing of his not concealed were the spec ops shoes bottom as allowed his movements to be rendered silent and stealthy. Goku drew out his berretta his lips holding a scowl of disgust as he despised these rebels. Mainly from their ignorant attempts at murder and death were sub par and their operations weren't even sub bar at best. " Okay... yes ill be in touch see you later..." He clicked off his phone as Goku cocked the hammer back for his berretta at the pilot's helmet.

" Im not a simple robot, I have a name. Try best to tell your friends in hell." Goku snorted as the pilot's gasp was all that came out before he shot him in the back of the head. His body falling off to the side as Goku grabbed the M99-1 from the Hind and walked over to the ledge. His hand spreading the bipod on the ledge as he hugged the but of the gun against his shoulder tightly. His one eye looking through the scope as he looked at the two figures in the truck. He locked one in his crosshairs and smirked as the binoculars flashed up at him...

Chi-Chi's graceful driver another rebel alongside herself opened the door for her as she stepped out. Absolutely stunning to the crowd, her looks ushering men and women alike to silence as she smiled and thanked the driver and gracefully climbed the steps. The bouncers outside ones not to deny such a woman of beauty. She seemed here with interest, and obviously had reasons. Regardless that they didn't really know. They were taken back as well as the crowd as she strode inside.

Easy enough... she thought as she walked past the guards and their eyes. Already the RR slime closing in on her as they approached. Their obvious reasons for approaching her clear, not even an attempt a hiding it. " May I help you?" She asked her hand going to her hip as she saw their lips peel back.

" Yes of course mam, it will only take a moment of your time. As for a woman of yourself we are going to pat you down, the guards outside don't but we do." A chuckle amongst the group made Chi-Chi sick inside. But she would play along, a little unwanted group was worth blowing this building and these bastards to hell.

" Fine but touch longer then necessary and you will learn how to walk like a cowboy I assure you." Chi-Chi said as one snickered at her comment and stepped behind her. His hands reached up and she steeled herself for the touch but someone else stepped in.

" Leave the woman alone you horny pricks before I kick your ass out!" She heard a man snarl as the black guards stopped dead in their tracks at the voice and left. Not a word spoken as they went back and Chi-Chi only needed to look up and see the owner of the voice.

Descending from the stairs a none to happy looking but otherwise utterly handsome man. A very fine but loose tux hanging off his body as he walked down towards her. His dark black eyes engulfing her frame easily but no signs of interest even flared. Though his hair had no real sense of direction, and he looked very angry. Other then that he was not what she would think would be at a RR party. " Oh well thank you for the rescue. But I was hoping to give one a shot in the balls.." She said with sarcasm and a laugh as the man only smirked down at her.

" I would of liked to see that but you shouldn't laugh." The man said to her as she stopped and looked up at him with appalled eyes. " They would of raped you afterwards and dumped you back out. But to me its low enough. I have no right to see that happen to a woman who came here to enjoy herself. Not to be gangbanged by these lowlifes..." His eyes snapping to one man. Following his gaze Chi-Chi saw his eyes spying her bottom with obvious lust. " Do you have a problem with my orders? Shall I kick your ass? Keep looking boy!" He yelled as the man looked away. " Tch! Just once I wish I could though... Im not allowed." The man said turning around. His hand going through his spiky hair with aggravation.

" Well thanks... Just who are you? Can I know your name sir?" She asked as she would find out if he was as well RR or just a contributor, maybe even security that wasn't RR.

" It doesn't matter. But thanks for asking." The man said before heading into the crowd. Leaving Chi-Chi slightly at a loss for what to say as he disappeared into the mass of people. But she was pulled away from her thoughts as her cell phone rang. Something had happened. " Well this is great..." She murmured as she pulled it out. " What? I don't have time to talk." She said she held the phone.

" I know Chi. But its serious, our observation truck has been shot to hell by a sniper. And worse yet the pilot for the Hind was shot as well. Apparently PR-0027 is there. He's armed Chi you have to get out, he can smell our troops. Get out!" The voice rang and she growled.

" That's all the better. If he is then we can kill him, obviously he's probably on guard duty for the VIP, just start setting the charges." She whispered as she walked up the stairs. " Don't worry about him, he only knows were watching, not that we are working in here."

Goku stalked up the VIP who was far to kind and smiling for his mood. But despite how much he wanted to spit at this scene he walked past his arms crossing his chest. Grabbing a chair and moving himself too the wall. Straddling the chair backwards as he sat down as his hand grabbed a cigarette from his front pocket, moving it to his lips he struck a match on the fine wall not caring about it as he lit his cigarette. It was a rare time when he smoked without a battle, but just plain boredom he was needing something to take his thoughts away.

He knew something was up with tonight, rebels were up and ready for a fight. It was definitely covert, some small players were coming into the spotlight tonight. " Maybe I should go gather my weapons..." He said spying the servants and waiters, some had to be rebels. And he was sure some guests were as well. Determine which was impossible even for him, but they would have to make a move sooner or later...

He growled as he saw the social mingling begin. His eyes watching their hands as for the signs of a gun, or lipstick case. He was no fool to the weapon called the Kiss Of Death. A preferred weapon of female spies as its lethal at close range and usually is an unexpected attack making it a very effective weapon. Reaching down underneath his tuxedo he pulled out his knife and began to twirl it around in his fingers, the hilt rolling up his fingers to his wrist and then falling back out as he popped his arm. Repeating it with is and adding a few slashes with it.

" Hey put your cigarette out sir, this is non-smoking. As well as the knife this is not for hostility." A waiter said as he passed Goku, but Goku paid him no mind. flipping the knife and catching it between two fingers.

" You should go bother someone who cares you know, I am not here for a social call." He flipped it back up in the air and not watching it as it fell down at his palm. " I am here for a simple purpose, and if wish to be apart of it then you'll find yourself looking at saint peter." His hand snapping open as the handle fell into his grip easily. " Now beat it."The waiter only grumble, mentioning something about security before heading off. " Asshole..." Goku muttered as he dropped his cigarette and ground it into the carpet with his foot.

Chi-Chi had been biding her time patiently as ever. Ignoring the bureacrates ogling her every movement. Her cell phone ringing again as she sat at a table alone. " Is everything ready?" She asked knowing the caller.

" Yes of course, charges are all set. All you have to do is take out the VIP and were all done tonight Chi. And PR-0027 is on the down low so be careful he's still lurking around." The voice said as Chi-Chi stood up. Time to make her move and get ready to run. Her escape route set easily as the VIP was by the kitchen and an easy rush out through the kitchen to the parking lot where her driver would be waiting to take her to the next escape car.

Standing up on her feet, her hand reaching into her purse and grasping the Kiss of Death. Her hands slowly aiming it as she walked up the steps to the second floor, her head turning to the side as the VIP was obviously gorging himself on some fine italian food. A few others sitting around him, security no doubt but they seemed rather interested in their food to be paying attention. This would be easy... She smiled to herself as she walked to where she was in line with the kitchen door, now all she had to do was walk behind him and fire then with an open run to the kitchen.

" Ah Goku my dear boy come here! You must try this food!" The VIP called out and Chi-Chi saw the man from earlier walk out from a chair. Chi-Chi dodging a bullet as he was sitting right by the door and she hadn't even noticed as he was in-between the two pillars. So that man is RR spawn then? She thought with disgust as he walked alongside the table.

" Ugh.. do not call me that! And no im not eating any food, you never know if you've been poisoned or not." He said as his eyes rolled, irritation in his voice as the VIP only smiled shaking his head.

" Well then if you do not wish to feast with me, how about giving me some entertainment?" He said as she watched the man... this Goku. A growl coming from his lips. " Oh come on dear boy! Its nothing too much im sure someone like you can handle what I have in mind. Though you do need a little flair..." Chi-Chi watched as his eyes scanned around until settling down on her. A shine in them and she knew what he was talking about was going to be her. " Ah dear girl come here I have a little proposition for you." With reluctance Chi-Chi came over, she couldn't just walk away. That might say something and besides if she got close she might learn a few things.

She walked over her heeled shoes leaving a light clack until she stopped in front of the table. Goku standing with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, a much larger in comparison to herself but she didn't care about that. " Well dear girl. Im quite old as you can see and some old fashion entertainment would be great if your willing to participate it with my fine friend here." He said his hand gesturing to Goku as he spoke. " I can't move around as well as I used too. And if you wouldn't mind putting on a little show for me, with some fine dancing?" He asked smiling as Chi-Chi blinked a few times. The expression on Goku's face turning into rage.

" Dancing? You must be nuts I refuse! There is no way im going out to make myself a fool with meaningless movements!" He spat at him as Chi-Chi just stood there. The old man's smile not fading.

" Oh come dear boy im sure even yourself would not turn down a chance to dance with a fine woman? Any 'good' man would do that, and to decline my offer would not bode well with your superiors." He said still smiling as Goku bit his lip in aggravation, the rage pulsing out on his forehead.

" Garh!" Goku only ground out grabbing Chi-Chi's hand and not waiting for her if she would accept dragged her out to the middle of the dance floor. " Ignorant... bastard...Argh!" He spat. Spinning Chi-Chi in his hands her face now looking at him. " Lets get this over with..." He growled as Chi-Chi shook her head.

" Wait just a second here bud!" She said poking him in the chest with her finger." I never agreed to this and just who are you to treat me like this?" She asked as Goku's dark eyes starred down at her.

" Consider it returning favor from what could of happened to you earlier." His words reminder her that he was the one to stop the men from doing certain 'things' to her. " Now just go along with me this will all be over soon." Goku said as Chi-Chi reluctantly looked up at him with a small smile.

" Alright. Just nothing to quick pace or fancy." She said as Goku smirked down at her. The musicians having stopped playing the classical music in exchange to make a faster up beat dance music seeing the two people standing in the middle of the dance hall. Their tune changing to a much more lively and faster pace. Some of those in conversation turning their heads as the couple began. Goku took Chi-Chi's hands in his, a look of seriousness washing over him as he slowly began to sway his hips as Chi-Chi moved with him.

Their feet slowly moving in unison together as the music played, their movements matching the beat. The musicians rather enjoying themselves picked things up. Goku taking the opportunity to show off as he spun Chi-Chi out her one hand still in his, her dress twirling up with it giving her sparsely covered thighs a great view to those who watched. But she didn't notice it as Goku pulled her back against his chest. Her hips touching his own as he moved, slowly and languorously he grabbed her hips and moved.

Chi-Chi never being one to dance like this found it quite awkward but by no means unpleasant. She raised her hands above her head and moved her hips with his, finding this quite fun actually. Caring little about everything else she let herself enjoy the music. Even with Goku's hands running along her sides in sweeps to her armpits and down to where her dress ended. Goku smoothed one hand over her belly before Spinning her against his chest. Her hands grasping his hand as she pulled back. Her hair falling down as she bent her back, her grip on Goku's hand keeping her from falling until he pulled her flush against him. A grin on both of their lips. Goku pulled away this time his own feet doing a half spin before bowing flawlessly as Chi-Chi tipped her head back and did a very nice three full spins to his awaiting arms. Her arms grabbing his wrists as he began to move both together as one.

" Wow... your amazing..." Chi-Chi breathed as she held his wrists moving with Goku's movements. Liking the small smile that appeared on his lips as he danced with her. his own arms raising for a more exotic dance as Chi-Chi trailed her fingers down his arms to his waist. Her body moving lower until she was almost squatting. Goku himself dipped down letting his arm slide around her back and swing her around leaving her up against his chest. Her long legs sliding around his back and holding him as he dipped forward. Her raven black hair nearly touching the floor as Goku leaned down above her.

" Not to shabby yourself." Goku purred in a low voice and with a snap backwards sent Chi-Chi into the air her body doing a flip before landing safely in Goku's arms. His body leaning down towards hers as she with a sly grin let her one leg hook over his shoulder. Both holding the pose as the music slowed and stopped.

An ovatious applause coming from the crowd as most stood, their hands clapping loudly absolutely loving the whole show. Goku smiled and pulled up letting Chi-Chi's leg slide down as the two looked to the crowd they had not meant to be entertaining. But as Goku looked he could see the old man clapping as well. " Thanks for the dance. I haven't had fun like that for awhile." Chi-Chi said smiling as she really had enjoyed the moment.

" No big deal. Just one of my many talents though I don't like to dance its a simple task for me." Goku said his face turning to stone as he moved to walk away but Chi-Chi thought differently as she grinned wanting to have a little more fun with him. She grabbed his shoulder and pressed her ruby lips against his cheek.

Goku felt like something had just stopped him dead cold as his legs locked up, his arms didn't move. All he could feel were two wet lips kissing his cheek. It was lingering and of the unknown, never had he known what lips would feel like against him. Or that it wouldn't be the RR setting him up for resistance from the female body training, as he had been through many times. Been one to reduce his lust for women and bodies all of which could be so deadly. He barely found arousal in women at all anymore, having been told should he ever vent his lust he would become mindless and lust for it and in such would be forced to be killed as he would be an imperfect creation.

Chi-Chi pulled back with a gleaming sexy look as Goku looked still stunned, as her lips had left a lasting impression as her lipstick stuck to his cheek. Leaving a matching mark there on his cheek and she couldn't help but laugh. " See you again... Big boy..." She said walking away laughing heartily too herself. Goku still paralyzed by the unusual feeling was still coming back to reality and missed the comment.

Goku still stood there stupefied as Chi-Chi walked past the the old man's table her true objective taking hold as she got her purse from the table and reached inside grabbing her weapon. She had just began to pull it out as unexpeditly the kitchen door was thrown open knocking her to the side and her purse spilling out on the floor as she lost her grip on her weapon. " All right everyone down on the floor now!" Chi-Chi heard as she stumbled on the floor. Three men flying out of the door all armed.

Twenty more coming out from nowhere. All wearing Brown masks and body armor as they moved. The RR guards were taken by surprise as they returned hastily uncoordinated fire. Their bullets firing up and taking hasty cover not fully knowing what was going on. They were cut down from behind as the intruders took the front door locking it securely. The guards scattering about and taking the guests easily in their fear.

Goku himself standing about as the twenty three men now controlled the building he was assigned to protect. " Arghh... stupid old man... and woman..." Goku growled as one man made Goku fall alongside the wall. Joining some of the other guests, his eyes straining to the side as he saw the woman he had danced with from earlier being grabbed roughly by one of the intruders.

" Get up... Forget your purse you have greater things to worry about!" He said grabbing Chi-Chi by the shoulder as she grabbed a bottle of pepper spray. The guard pulling her around to face him and she squirted it right in his eyes. " Ahhh! Shit my eyes! It Burns!" He screamed falling to his knees as Chi-Chi shrugged him off and ran for the door. Another intruder rushing in to grab her but she went for his shin kicking him square and making him yelp before running into the kitchen and sending two more of the intruders rush after her.

Goku smirked to himself seeing the woman escape. She was very impressive and bold with that. " Well no time like the present..." Goku murmured as he watched the hostage taker pass in front of him. His arm snapping out to his neck and hurled him back into the wall. His legs moving quickly as he sprinted to the kitchen as well, not for the woman's sake but for his weapons. The gunfire behind him not even making him flinch as he bust through the kitchen doors surprising the two other hostage takers in there.

" What the hell are you doing?" One yelled as Goku spun around throwing off his tuxedo his special suit. Whipping out his berretta he capped off two rounds easy dealing with them. As he went to the locker holding his gear. 1777 being entered on the keypad as the door unlocked. Taking only a moment to strap on his shotgun and grenade launcher. Pulling the hammer back on his machine gun he smirked. It was a fine weapon, one of many he had handled before.

Grabbing the front handle and trigger he pulled it up to his shoulder as he moved to the door. Three were down leaving only twenty more... twenty one? I like these odds! He laughed as he let his foot kick open the door and his machine gun pour out hot lead.

Chi-Chi sprinted outside to where her driver was waiting. The car was already started as she ran through a small alley and to the side of the car." Chi! What the hell is going on in there?" He asked as she got in the car.

" I don't know! I guess some other group decided to take hostages then blow the whole place to smithereens." She said as they couldn't blow it with at least six of their people still in there.

" So I guess we're going to have to wait to let it-!" He shut up as a explosion rocked the building nearby. It wasn't their explosives but one by someone else. Outside the crowd had changed from people to police, as now a dozen cop cars had swarmed out in front along with S.W.A.T.

" We better get moving, it'll be suspicious as to why were waiting here. Drive a block down and wait by the side of the highway." Chi-Chi ordered as the man nodded putting the car in drive and heading out to get a better vantage point and not look suspicious.

" Don't Run!" Goku laughed as his Ultimax 100 poured out more shells. His drummed magazine counted to feed the red hot barrel. The guests were screaming madly as Goku continued to fire his machine gun, the once hostage takers were fleeing for cover as Goku's bullets ripped through most of the tables and objects in the room. Taking shelter behind the concrete pillars as Goku walked alongside the railing. " Your all fools! Did you think that those simple guards were the security for this place?" Goku laughed as he listened to them reload.

" What are you then? Some of these RR lapdogs as well?" He heard a voice yell as he snickered.

" Im not a lapdog. Im more per say of the finer breed. I don't have a leash only explosives throughout my body, so I can't rebel. But compared to you humans I am far superior." Goku said walking down the steps. Dropping the machine gun and pulled out his USAS-12. Looking similar to his machine gun, but a deadly near automatic shotgun. He dove to the side as one man jumped out leaving a spray of bullets where he was standing. Goku's finger tightening on the trigger and two shots rang out from his shotgun. The man blasted off his feet and hitting the wall with such force an indentation was made as he fell back down to the ground.

Goku rolled out to behind the columns but saw no one... He aimed his USAS-12 at the door of the restrooms and watched the wood splinter as his slugs ripped through the door a few screams on the other side telling him that they were hiding in there but he knew others were somewhere. Moving alongside to the wall he peaked his head out seeing only the police out in front. and two other doorways this was a good time to remove any civilian casualties. " All of you up there go out the front door now! I am not covering anyone and they are obviously hiding!" Goku yelled up the stairs and his answer was a bustle of people running down the stairs. Goku moving up to the wall and approached one door. His foot kicking it open and found it only to be a janitors closet.

Moving to the second one as the rush of people went outside. Obviously fleeing, and they probably- Goku looked to the front as several large cars speed out by the side of the police. Have getaway vehicles... but heh so do I. Goku opened the door and went up the stairs ignoring the exit sign that they would be hostage takers had used to flee.

" Well Chi-Chi? Now or not?" He asked as Chi-Chi bit her lip holding the detonator.

" I guess... we have no choice... Do it." She said looking away as the man nodded and hit the explosive detonator. The whole section of the building soon becoming a massive fireball of red and orange. The cops and below in front of the building sending them to the ground as glass and concrete pelted them. Chi-Chi having seen enough nodded to the driver who speed off. Chi-Chi looking back as through the dust a large object flew up from the dust... " The Hind!" She yelled as the thing pulled up from the smoke. Her driver hitting the accelerator as the headed for the highway as fast as they possibly could but the Hind was faster then they could ever be.

" Thank God this thing wasn't sabotaged by that idiot..." Goku muttered as he pushed down on the stick, his feet not moving on the pedals as his other hand flipped the main console switch. " Main armaments activated." He heard from the computer as he felt the hatch open up and the vulcan gun dropped out. ( AKA Gatling Gun) His eyes scanning as he watched the convoy of vehicles fleeing from the building. He flipped on the loud speaker.

" This is an official order from the police. Stop your vehicles now or I will use force!" Goku called out through the speakers. Of course his order was nothing more then a lie, but he didn't care, it mattered little it was retaliation and stopping armed terrorists now. So even if he was wrong he did have reason for his engagementt/ attack.

" You got to be kidding me? How can he say that?" Chi-Chi yelled as the Hind flew behind her. The armed attack on an open highway? Her driver having to speed up as they unintentionally moved alongside the other fleet of fleeing vehicles. The ones Goku was targeting.

Chi-Chi only looked up as the gun on the Hind began to spin. " Swerve!" She yelled as she pushed the wheel, their car side swiping another knocking it off to the side dodging the immeninent fire.

Goku pulled the trigger the turret rotating and opening a stream of bullets. His target cars swerving around but his helicopter Swerved on an angle still keeping the fire as he tore up the cars that were trying to spin around. The flames and explosions ripping out from the tops of them. The roofs nothing more then paper to the armor piercing rounds of his vulcan gun.

His helicopter spun around leaving a spin of bullets until he heard bullets hit the side of his helicopter, swinging around again he saw three of them firing their weapons and denting his fine helicopter. " Fools!" Goku yelled flipping a switch on his main console and unloaded a salvo of rockets. The rockets turning the street into a fireball as his rockets churned up concrete and vehicles. Until his finger released the trigger slowly he stopped as he used up his ammo. " Heh... heh..." He breathed as he flipped off the offensive weapons but watches for any movement as other drivers on the freeway stop as they come to the blazing inferno.

" Fools..." Goku spat before pulling on the stick and flying off into the night back to base having dealt with the rebels...

R & R sorry for the long delay watch out for my new stories and if you wish the unedited version of the mistress send me an email.


End file.
